


Your love feels like silicone

by Emo_Boi12



Series: Crush fics [1]
Category: Romance Life
Genre: Choking (Mild), Face Sitting, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulating, Overstimulation, Pegging, Power Play, Sex, Sexual Content, Squirting Orgasms, Swearing, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, degrading (mild), transgender sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12
Summary: Kody looked up at them tiredly. But Caden only smirked and asked in a sadistic grin,“You really think I’m done with you?”Kody’s eyes went wide at that. Fuck.
Relationships: Caden Dobbs/Kody Thompson
Series: Crush fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202945
Kudos: 3





	Your love feels like silicone

  
Kody feels.. Full. Incredibly full. He expected for his first time to make him feel jittery and nervous, but his lover is calm and careful with him, so he actually feels rather full than filled with anxiety. But he feels full with love and cherisment.  
  


“Caden.. Caden- fuck..”

Kody whines, feeling his lovers teeth against his neck. They had just gotten home from their date and Kody wanted to take things further. He honestly didn’t expect Caden to be so loving towards him- but then again.. It was Caden. Fucking Caden. The one person that made Kody feel like he was actually worth someone’s time.

”What is it, hun?”

Caden asked in a low chuckle. Their hand skimmed under Kody’s soft black sweater, gently fondling with his binder. Kody shuddered when he felt Caden undo it. Kody helped Caden remove his binder and sweater, revealing his soft, silky C cup breasts with hardened nipples.

Kody shyly covered his chest. He hated his breasts. Caden had gotten top surgery a little over two years ago so they were no longer shy about their chest anymore, but Kody didn’t like surgery- so he didn’t have any. Yet now that they were gonna do it for the first time.. He was shy.

”Aw love.. Don’t cover yourself,”

Caden said as they gently began kissing at Kodys neck, leading him to the bedroom. Kody felt his back hit the bed, his body quivering when Caden auctioned their lips to Kodys neck again. Kody couldn’t stop moaning, and he held the back of Caden’s soft brown hair as he cried,

“Fuck!”

Kody said, and Caden grunted as they began nipping at Kodys collarbone, getting down to his breasts. Caden carefully licked his nipples, sucked on them too. Kody was a mess through it all.   
  


“Caden,”

The way Kody said his lovers name was breathtaking. He was so out of breath and so undone and Caden hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet.   
  


“Little one you’re so beautiful,”

Caden hummed, licking their way down to Kodys stomach, his navel, then down to his soft cotton boxers. They bit their lip, gently rubbing their hand over Kody’s groin. Kody groaned and thrusted his hips up, getting impatient.

”Aw love..”

Caden cooed, and they helped Kody remove his boxers. Kody’s cunt was soaked, his soft little clit protruding in between his soft, silk lips. His pussy was pink and pale and beautiful.   
  


“Quit staring!”

Kody squeaked as he squirmed. Caden loved making Kody flushed or squirmy- they knew their little one so well. Kody would always try and act dominating but Caden knew damn well that Kody was a bottom bitch.   
  


“Aw but sugar.. Your pussy is so pretty.”

Caden purred. They leaned their face down and gently flicked their tongue against Kody’s clit, making him whine and squeak,

”M-Master-! Fuck!”

He whined out, and Caden only snickered. They swallowed up Kody’s entire clit in their mouth, sucking as they slid in two fingers into Kody’s wet cunt, fingering him nice and deep and slow.

”Caden-! _Oh my god!_ ”

Kody wailed, his thighs jutting up. Caden grunted as they felt Kodys body against his face, and they could only put in more effort, rubbing their fingers against Kodys G-Spot.

**”FUCK ME!”**

Kody nearly screamed, and he began squirting clear fluid all over Caden’s face. Caden pulled their face away once Kodys orgasm died off, and they bit their lip as they stared at their unkept lover.

”Babe..”

Caden panted, and Kody looked up at them tiredly. But Caden only smirked and asked in a sadistic grin,

”You really think I’m done with you?”

Kodys eyes went wide in fear. Fuck.

”I’m gonna make you squirt on my fucking cock,”

”Fuck Caden..”

Kody couldn’t help but moan back, and he watched Caden slowly get on the strap. Kody bit his lip, watching Caden slowly lube themselves up.

”You want my dick, slut?”

Caden asked. Kody couldn’t respond. Caden curled a hand around Kodys throat, squeezing the sides as he spat,

”Answer me, you fucking slut.”

”Y-Yes-! God yes- I want your dick so bad master..”

Kody said, his nipples still rock hard and his vagina leaking onto the sheets from his previous orgasm. Caden knew all of his buttons and all of his triggers. Caden could make him squirm with one text message.

”Good boy. Now, relax for me. I’m going in. Your lucky I used lube,”

Caden said with a low growl, and Kody felt himself dripping with juices at that. Fuck. Again, Caden knew his weaknesses.

”Yes Master..”

Kody said with a soft groan. He spread his thighs again, feeling Caden get in between them. Caden pressed their forehead against Kody’s collarbone as he then said,

”Little one.. I love you. So, so much..”

Kody felt his face heating up at Caden’s words. He knew through all of Caden’s harsh words and all of Caden’s degrading and punishments- he knew that they still loved him. And Kody still loved them too.   
  


“I.. I love you too Caden.. So much..”

Kody was able to say, a soft smile on his soft, heart-like lips. Caden slowly pushed in after Kody’s words, and Kody whined out, holding onto Caden’s shoulders as his body shook. Fuck. Caden’s strap was big.. It wasn’t big to the point of pain. It didn’t even hurt actually- it filled him up perfectly.   
  


“Holy fuck..”

Kody and Caden moaned in unison. Kody hid his face in Caden’s shoulder as Caden slowly began to move at a soft, smooth pace. Caden was fully in within a few minutes, and Kody gently whispered in their ear,

”Move babe.. Please..”

Kody whispered, and at that cue Caden began brutally fucking Kody into the bed. Kody whined and moaned. He felt so full and so good. Hormones were running through both of their bodies and Kody didn’t want this to stop- Caden didn’t want it to stop either.

”Fuck-! Caden! M’ so close!!”

Kody wailed at the top of his lungs, and Caden could only grunt in his ear and slam in and out more. Kody eventually came, his vagina squirting all over Caden’s cock as they pulled out. Caden slowly slid off their strap, letting their lover relax.

”Babe..”

Kody panted, his body wrecked and pussy gaping.

”Shit little one- thats hot..”

Caden moaned. And Kody licked his lips.

”Sit on my face. I know you can’t cum from a strap,”

Kody giggled, and Caden crawled over. They kissed Kody’s lips first before sitting on top of Kody's mouth. Kody happily hummed and began flicking his tongue against Caden’s swollen clit, reaching to finger them as well.

”Fuck little one- shit..”

Caden moaned out, holding onto Kodys longish dyed red hair. Kody hummed and nuzzled close. He loved giving pleasure to his lover. It made him feel good in a way he couldn’t explain. What a bottom.

”Fuck babe!”

Caden cried, their juices getting all over Kodys fingertips and their clit pulsating against Kody’s tongue. Kody carefully helped Caden off of his face and began cuddling them in bed, chastely kissing at their neck.

”I love you..”

Kody said, looking at Caden with soft eyes. Caden smiled at Kody and kissed his nose.

“I love you too, little one.”

They both continued to stare into each other’s eyes, eventually getting tired and falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
